The Crow: Bloodstained Ground
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: A grave marks those who are long dead. But what if they could come back to a halflife? What if they could take revenge on their murderers? Would they suceed in their goal?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own The Crow!

**The Crow: Bloodstained Ground**

**

* * *

**

**_Sometimes there are bad things that happen to good people._**

**_In ancient times people believed that a crow would carry their spirit to eternity._**

**_But sometimes… if something truly terrible happened... the crow would bring that tortured soul back to life._**

* * *

****

A young girl sobs over a grave. On the marker is written:

Noel Rivvett

1978 to 2006

"Stories Are Not All Written,

Some Are Told In Stone."

"Why did you have to die, Noe?" the young girl continues to sob. "They gave me your heart, you know that, Noe? They said they couldn't save you… but they saved me. Why Noe? Why couldn't they have saved us both?" the young girl sits on the grave in the dusky light of mid-morning. Her hair was a dark Grecian brown, and her eyes that of a watery ocean mist. She looked about sixteen, but she was just a large, fifteen year old girl. Skinny as could be, she was often called anorexic, though she was not.

* * *

Looking back on the night that Noel Rivvett died, it had been **_El dio de las muertos_** or the day of the dead…

"Cora, hurry up! Your lesson is in five minutes!" Noel yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, Noe! Keep your shirt on!" Cora yelled back at her elder sister.

"Well it's about time!" Noel grinned as her younger sister quickly ran down the stairs with her violin. They both hopped into the car and drove to Cora's lesson. When they got there, they were already late, so Noel went in to apologize to the teacher, intent on taking all the blame for being late.

The moment they stepped onto the parking lot, they should have noticed the quietness of their surroundings. The birds didn't even bother to utter a peep, but being in a hurry tends to drive paranoid thoughts from your mind…

Just as they entered the doors, they were attacked. The sisters fought and lashed out at their attackers, but they were quickly subdued, and tied up in the same room that Cora's lessons were to take place in. Cora struggled a bit too much, and they knocked her unconscious, after she kicked one of the masked figures in the shin. Somehow, Noel managed to remove one of their assailant's masks.

"Damn bitch!" the unmasked figure was a face that Noel immediately recognized.

"Calm down Vapor, you know we planned to kill them, anyway," the masked man soothed the unmasked woman.

"Shades, she still shouldn't have done that, now she has to pay!" Vapor growled as she picked up a knife and stalked towards Cora.

"NO!" Noel threw herself, bound and all, on top of her sister… getting stabbed in the back for her actions.

"So, I see you are a glutton for punishment!" Vapor laughed evilly. Two more masked men walked in. "I'd like you to meet a few friends of mine, Noel. This is Shatter and this is Magnum. Boys, she's all yours, since Shades took care of their parents."

Together the boys pulled Noel off of her sister and began to feel her up as she watched, horrified, as Vapor began to cut on her sister. With a sudden burst of strength, Noel bashed Shatter in the groin, and stomped viciously on Magnum's toes. Both men fell away from her. Noel lunged at Vapor and managed to get the knife away from her sister.

Somehow, Vapor knew something like this would happen, and she motioned for Shades to attack Noel. He grabbed her and threw her in the direction of her sister. She landed next to Cora, and immediately tried to use her body to protect her sister, as Vapor, Shatter, Magnum, and Shades all stabbed, kicked, and slowly drained the life from her. They all laughed, knowing that both girls were as good as dead. Magnum pulled out a gun and shot Noel in her right lung.

They left laughing, but as the beating of Noel's heart slowed, her tears surfaced and fell on her sister's face… "Cora…"

Luckily, someone had heard the shot and had dialed 911. I'd like to say that the paramedics arrived in time to save both of the sisters, but Noel was too far gone. They did find her wallet, and quickly extracted all her vital organs as she breathed her last breath. Somehow, as if by the sheer willpower of her now dead sister, Cora lived.

She had been stabbed in her heart, and as they drove to the hospital with her body, they looked over the records and found that the sisters had the same blood running through their veins, making Noel's heart the perfect replacement for Cora's. They rushed Cora into immediate surgery, and still, Cora didn't once wake up.

It was a week after the event that Cora finally woke up and began asking for her sister, but none had the heart to tell her that her sister was dead, and that the pain in her chest cavity was because of a heart transplant.

It took Cora threatening that she wouldn't eat until they told her, when she finally was told what had happened by a young male doctor. Cora sobbed for hours afterwards and refused to talk to anyone for days on end. The only one she would speak to was the young male doctor that had told her the truth. The police came and tried to question Cora, but she couldn't identify her sister's murderers.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own The Crow!

**The Crow: ****Bloodstained Ground**

"It's the first anniversary of the day you died. I wish you hadn't driven me to my lessons, I wish we had never gone," Cora bites her lips. "I want to thank you… and… I miss you Noe. Well, I've got to go. I've got to get back to the safe-house. Can you believe they call that dump a safe-house? Well, I know I'll be alright, as long as you're watching out for me, you and our parents, I'll be fine. I'll come back soon, Noe," Cora runs off to her bike and peddles it back to the supposed "safe-house." As she peddles away into the distance, a crow takes the liberty to land on Noel's headstone.

The grave begins to shift as a crow begins to peck at the very headstone where Cora had just fled from. The ground bursts open to reveal a disheveled, brown Grecian haired, emerald eyed girl. She is dressed in a tattered pair of black dress pants and a colonial-like white dress-shirt. She gasps in pain as she escapes from her grave. Exhausted, she rests upon the ground next to her grave.

Unfortunately, the ground next to her is the grave of her mother. As she moves to look around her, she can't help but stare at the tombstone in front of her.

Maggie Rivvett

1954-2006

Beloved Mother

And Wife

R.I.P.

"No!" the girl gasps out in her coarse voice. "NO!" She yelled to the wind as tears fell down her face. A dark figure rose from the shadows and made its way over to her. "Who… Who are you?"

"Someone that understands," the dark figure had a masculine voice.

"Who are you?" Noel repeated as she slowly got to her feet.

"My name is Eric Draven. And I, like you, have risen again."

"I am Noel Rivvett, and I died… a year ago…" flashes of her sister being beaten and tortured make her drop to her knees.

"Noel, we are given the title 'Crow'. We are immortal unless someone kills our crows. Our purpose is to avenge our loved ones' deaths, and our own. We're dead and we move," Eric let a small smirk flit across his features.

"Eric, is our sole purpose revenge?" Noel questioned her kindred spirit.

"No. We have the freewill to protect and destroy whomever we see fit," Eric frowned.

"Then, I need your help to find someone. She looks similar to me, but with blue-green eyes. I need to know if she made it… I need to know that she's safe…"

"You died protecting her," Eric states calmly.

"…" Noel casts Eric a withering look, "How do I find her? Her and the ones that destroyed our lives?"

"Your crow will find them."

"Where is she?"

"She?" Eric frowns as a crow caws and lands calmly on the girl's arm.

"Yes, and I do believe that I will call her Hex." Eric only nods in understanding, "What's your crow's name?"

"Death."

"Well, I hope we can be friends, Eric Draven and Death," Noel smiles at him. "Hex, please find her."

"Caw!" the large black bird flies off into the night, searching the sky for the younger Rivvett.

"Do they always find…" Noel stops in the middle of her question and takes off at a fast pace. Eric frowns and races after the newly risen Crow. "She's alive!" Noel stops on the top of a building as she watches her little sister enter a ratty old building with a broken window at the very top.

Eric's face shares a look mixed with horror and surprise, "Who is she?"

"My sister… Cora," Noel bit her lip and let tears fall from her eyes. "I took her to her violin lesson. We were late, and I went in to take the blame… but we were jumped. We fought them. There were four of them. Cora struggled a bit more than I did and they knocked her pretty hard over the head. I struck out when they attacked her. I managed to remove one of their masks. It was the music teacher. They called her Vapor. Her real name was Frances Sherwood. There were three others that I didn't have time to unmask, but they each had nicknames. Shades, Magnum, and Shatter. They held me down and well, it was an almost rape. I saw Vapor attacking my sister with a knife, and I managed to knee one of my captors, and I stomped on the other's toes. I managed to get thrown by Shades; I was so close to Cora's unconscious form that I somehow managed to get on top of her. They cut me, and hit me, trying to make me get off. Then… they shot me. The bullet must not have hit Cora, but the sound must have brought help…"

"I walked in to my fiancée's apartment to find them raping her. I tried to stop them, got stabbed and thrown out the window. I died when I hit the cement. This is the very building where I was murdered and Shelly was tortured."

"Eric, could the reason that you've come back be to evict my sister from your death site?" Noel asked him softly.

"It is possible, but I don't believe that is my new mission."

"Then, why do you think you are here?" Noel turned to gaze at the Crow-man.

"I believe that I am to guide and help you."

"Eric…"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're here," Noel gave the Crow-man a sincere smile. "So, want to watch my sister tonight and then find the foursome that killed me?"

"It might be safer if you reversed…" Eric suddenly went quiet.

"Urgh! Why the hell do I get stuck watching a stupid teenager?! Bloody little brat! Takes off and won't tell me where the hell she's going! She's supposed to stay in the blasted safe house!" a man that was definitely an out-of-uniform police officer rants.

"Eric, do you think that they are still after my sister?" Noel turns once again to face the Crow-man. "I have a hunch that they murdered my parents… but I have no idea why. Is that what we have to find out? Who and why they killed off all but one of my family?"

"That's most likely right. Why don't we have a good talk with an old police buddy of mine…"

"Eric, if my sister is still in danger, I'm not leaving her here with that messed up blabbering excuse for a street cop. He's drunk, for one thing, and two, I believe he was smoking. He's killing my little sister slowly and he'll lead whoever is after her, right to her. I'm gonna have a bit of a chat with that cop…"

"Hold it!" Eric smirks. "If you're gonna go off half-cocked, change your clothes and I'll help you do your make-up."

"Make-up?"

"It'll help spring the fear into your enemies," Eric chuckles as he pulls a small silver compact out of his pocket and motions for Noel to take a seat on the rooftop. Doing as she's asked, Noel soon finds herself all painted up with the same face as Eric, but it looks slightly more cheerful and feminine. "Ask your Hex to look for some clothes. I will watch your sister for you."

"Thanks Eric," Noel whispers softly as she hugs the Crow-man.

"It's no problem, now go," Eric pushed the girl to follow her crow.

"See you when I get back?" Noel bit her lip.

"Yes, you will."

* * *

Hey Queen of Sporks! Thanks for the review! Sorry about not updating in a while, but I've just left too many stories open and I've got this new job. Well, let me know if ya enjoy this chapter!

Sending mischief your way!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Crow!

**The Crow: ****Bloodstained Ground**

"Where to now, Hex?" Noel whispered as she followed her crow to a warehouse. "I feel like the terminator," Noel sighed. She grinned when she saw a sleeveless black top, and a pair of black, form-fitting, bellbottom, leather pants. Changing quickly, she sighted a pair of black boots next. There were no tags, so Noel came to the conclusion that all these items were rip-off items or the actual items that were being ripped off. As she was about to exit, she spied a feminine black trench coat and snatched it up. Grabbing a clear hairclip, she twisted up her hair and left it clipped up, except two strands that were her bangs. Smirking she waltzed out of the warehouse and back to where Eric lay waiting for her return.

"Back already, I see," Eric chuckled. Giving her an appreciative glance, he smirked, "Nice choice."

"Thanks, now, can we go scare that little moron and nab my sister away from his stupidity?" Noel grinned at him when he winked at her. Together they both dove off of the building and landed with a flop on the ground. Both of them stood up laughing.

Hearing their laughter, the moron cop ran to investigate the disturbance, "Move along, freaks!"

"Oh, did we scare da wittle police officer?" Noel pouted cutely.

"Yes… I mean no!" the moron replied.

"You'd best not lie to us. We can tell you are lying," Eric sneered.

"W-why don't you freaks go bother some other neighborhood?!" the moron began to get slightly angry.

"We'll gladly do so… after you give us my sister," Noel grinned evilly. "You see, I came back from the grave because you are such a lousy protector…"

"What are you talking about? There is no girl here!" the moron yelped as Eric grabbed the cop's shirt front.

"I told you not to lie to us," Eric sneered.

"Now, we'll get my sister and be on our merry little way…" Noel began to laugh as the cop pulled a gun. "Take your best shot!"

BANG BANG

The cop shot Eric first, and then he shot Noel. Both of them pretended to fall, but they both rose up laughing at the cop's fear. The cop had a mental breakdown.

Using the cop's incapacity to move or do much of anything, Noel quickly entered Eric's old apartment building and mounted the steps until she reached Eric's apartment, "Knock-knock!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE CLAIRANCE!" Cora yelled through the door.

Noel chuckled as she opened the door and saw her sister sitting and staring out the large broken window. Covering her sister's eyes, she whispered, "Guess who."

Whipping the hands away from her eyes Cora turned and stared at her older sister in shock, "NOE! NOE! NOE!"

"Is she that happy to see you?" Eric frowned.

"It's my nickname," Noel chuckled softly as she pulled her little sister into a hug.

"I missed you SO MUCH! Where did you go? They said you and mommy and daddy were dead! Where were you?" Cora pouted.

"Cora, I am dead, as is Eric. I died and you received my heart, remember?"

"But… Then how?"

"Sugar, I came back for… well, let's just say I'm a bit like a ghost," Noel sighed.

"I missed you Noe," Cora grabbed onto Noel and refused to let go, even as Noel swung her up into her arms.

"So, you gonna lead us to your friend now?" Noel cocked her head in curiosity at her fellow Crow.

"Follow me," Eric sighed as he took a last look at the room where his girlfriend was given the wounds that had killed her.

"So, you're Eric? Are you my sister's boyfriend?"

"Cora, we're dead. Besides, Eric has Shelly, his girlfriend or fiancée."

"She dead too?"

"Yes, but more in the intangible sense," Noel chuckled.

"Noe, where are we going?" Cora tightened her grip on her sister.

"We're gonna take you someplace the people that destroyed our lives will never find you," Noel reassured her sister.

"His name is Sergeant Albrecht, he's helped me out before," the corner of Eric's mouth twitched in a small grin of remembrance.

"Another cop?" Cora sighed tiredly.

"Yes, but one that cares," Eric replied no longer smiling.

"Eric has come back before," Noel sent a weak grin her sister's way.

"Come back? He's died twice? Was he reborn? How old is he?" Cora spewed a lengthy set of questions aimed at her sister.

"Cora, it's not my story to tell. I love you Cora, but as soon as we drop you off with Eric's friend… I will not be able to contact you except to say goodbye," Noel sighed.

"Why?! Sis! This is not fair! I just got you back!" Cora began to glare and hit her sister with her fists.

"It's the rule of the Crow, Cora. We can only live as a Crow if we take vengeance on those that killed our family or loved ones, as well as ourselves. It's what we came back for. When we are done, we crawl back to our graves and go back to see our loved ones, watching the living from above."

"You… But… Noe, I don't want you to leave again!" Cora began to cry.

"Cora, I am already dead," Noel sighed tiredly.

"But…" Cora sighed, understanding that she would not win this fight. "Fine, but can I get a picture of the three of us?"

"Of course, squirt," Noel chuckled as she swatted at the back of her sister's neck length hair.

"You promise to find them, Noe?" Cora whispered. "The ones that killed you, and mummy, and daddy?"

"I promise I will do everything in my power," Noel whispered into her sister's ear.

Eric smiled grimly as he watched the sisters' talk and laugh, remembering good times with his Shelly, "We're here."

* * *

fireinu: Glad you enjoyed my last chapter, this one got a little wordy, but it has a purpose, all the same! Hope you like this one as well. 

Queen-of-Sporks: I couldn't help but bring Eric in, because I like his character. I still haven't seen the 2nd Crow movie, but I have seen the 3rd one, and it's not better than the original. I really do understand the updateing on my part and it showing up on your end is rather slow, but hey, at least you can still read the fic, right? Sometimes I wish it didn't take me so long to think up endings, but I guess that's my prob. T.T.Y.L.!

Sending mischief your way!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Crow, the Highwayman poem, or the song by Loreena McKennitt!

**The Crow: ****Bloodstained Ground**

Former Sergeant, now Captain Frank Albrecht, sat alone in his living room pouring over past cases. One case he looked at with great memory was the one involving Shelly Webster and Eric Draven. He laid it down on top of another file with a sigh. The file below it was that from another city. It was about a boy that was executed on his twenty-first birthday, because they couldn't find the true murderer. The boy had been set up, and the true murderers were a bunch of dirty cops and a dirty Captain. This was the tale of another Crow; this Crow was a boy by the name of Alex Corvis. While Alex and Eric were both Crow, he knew there were others he had yet found. Past. Present. Future. There would always end up being a Crow. A Crow to avenge those wrongly murdered.

However, he was to get the shock of his life tonight, for not just one, but three figures entered through his window, "You're back."

"Nice to see you as well, Sergeant Albrecht," Eric grinned.

"Got a promotion, I made Captain."

"Then it seems life has turned a new edge for you, my friend," Eric bowed slightly.

"Eric, why have you returned? Did you miss one?" Albrecht frowned.

"No. I got them all, but another needed my help, just as she needs you to watch over someone precious to her," Eric frowned.

"Hello Captain Albrecht," a girl walked out from behind Eric, her face was painted like Eric's, but in her arms was a younger girl. "I need you to watch over my sister, Cora Rivvett. I died protecting her, and she was not safe where she was placed. If Eric trusts you, then so do I. I place her in your care."

"And who are you?" Captain Albrecht questioned.

"I am Noel Rivvett. I died last year to the day or evening as it were. I died to protect her, I will not have a drugged up cop entrusted with the safety of my sister. You do not smoke, do you?" Noel glared at the Captain, sizing up his character.

"No, I quit when Eric came back last time," Albrecht chuckled.

"Good." Noel set her sister down on the floor of the apartment, "Cora, you will stay with the Captain and you will be safe. They will not trace you to me or here."

"Noe…" Cora threw her arms around her sister, "Don't forget that I love you, big sis."

"And my heart beats within you, sister. I am always with you."

"Sing for me before you go, Noe. Please?" Cora begged.

"As you wish my sister…

_The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees _

_The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon the cloudy seas _

_The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor _

_And the highwayman came riding, _

_Riding, riding, _

_The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door. _

_He'd a French cocked hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin, _

_A coat of glaring velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin; _

_They fitted with never a wrinkle; his boots were up to the thigh! _

_And he rode with a chill and a twinkle, _

_His pistol butts a-twinkle, _

_His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jeweled sky. _

_Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark of night, _

_And he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred; _

_He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there _

_But the landlord's black-eyed daughter, _

_Bess, the landlord's daughter, _

_Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair. _

_"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize tonight, _

_But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light; _

_Yet if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day, _

_Then look for me by the moonlight, _

_Watch for me by the moonlight, _

_I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way. _

_He rose upright in the stirrups; he scarce could reach her hand _

_But she loosened her hair i' the casement! His face burnt like a brand _

_As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast; _

_And he kissed its waves in the moonlight, _

_(Oh, sweet waves in the moonlight!) _

_Then he tugged at his rein in the moonlight, and galloped away to the west. _

_He did not come at the dawning; he did not come at _ _noon_

_And out of the tawny sunset, before the rise o' the moon, _

_When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor, _

_A red-coat troop came marching, _

_Marching, marching _

_King George's men came marching, up to the old inn-door. _

_They said no word to the landlord; they drank his ale instead, _

_But they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed; _

_Two of them knelt at the casement, with muskets at their side! _

_There was death at every window _

_Hell at one dark window; _

_For Bess could see, through the casement, _

_The road that he would ride. _

_They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest; _

_They had bound a musket beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast! _

_"Now keep good watch!" And they kissed her. _

_She heard the dead man say _

_"Look for me by the moonlight _

_Watch for me by the moonlight _

_I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way!" _

_She twisted her hands behind her, but all the knots held good! _

_She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood! _

_They stretched and strained in the darkness and the hours crawled on by like years! _

_Till, now, on the stroke of _ _midnight_

_Cold, on the stroke of _ _midnight_

_The tip of one finger touched it! _

_The trigger at least was hers! _

_Tlot-tlot! Had they heard it? The horse-hoofs ringing clear _

_Tlot-tlot, in the distance! Were they deaf that they did not hear? _

_Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill, _

_The highwayman came riding, _

_Riding, riding! _

_The red-coats looked to their priming! _

_She stood up straight and still! _

_Tlot in the frosty silence! Tlot, in the echoing night! _

_Nearer he came and nearer! Her face was like a light! _

_Her eyes grew wide for a moment! She drew one last deep breath, _

_Then her finger moved in the moonlight, _

_Her musket shot her in the moonlight, _

_Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him with her death. _

_He turned; he spurred to the west; he did not know she stood _

_Bowed, with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own red blood! _

_Not till the dawn he heard it; his face grew grey to hear _

_How Bess, the landlord's daughter, _

_The landlord's black-eyed daughter, _

_Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there. _

_Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky _

_With a white rope smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high! _

_Blood-red were the spurs i' the golden moon; wine-red was his velvet coat, _

_When they shot him down on the highway, _

_Down like a dog on the highway, _

_And he lay in his blood on the highway, with a bunch of lace at his throat. _

_Still of a winter's night, they say, when the wind is in the trees, _

_When the moon is a ghostly galleon, tossed upon the cloudy seas, _

_When the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor, _

_The highwayman comes riding, _

_Riding, riding, _

_The highwayman comes riding, up to the old inn-door. _

… Farewell my sister, until we are together again," tears had fell from her eyes as she had sung a song that belonged to another, one that was once a poem, possibly a true one. Yet it did express how she felt. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Captain Albrecht. I thank you for your truthfulness and help. It is nice to have met another honorable man."

Just as they were both about to leave… "Wait! Eric, take this," Albrecht handed Eric three copies of files. "When this is all over, I'll take her to see others like her and I. It may help her. There was another, but not in Detroit. Read over his file. I placed your friend's in there now. I'll always keep a copy of all those I find. No one will know but the girl and me."

"That is much comfort to me, Captain, as I am sure it is to Noel," Eric smiled a sad smile, as he and Noel flew out the window and into the night, seeking the killers from what Noel was beginning to call the Bloody Violin's Song.

* * *

**fireinu**:I plan to introduce something? I just go where the story takes me. I let the story tell itself through my mind, fingers, and feelings of the day. So, I cannot know where, when, or if a complication will occur; but I do see one that has been stirring in my mind since the moment Noel was made a Crow. 

**Hope-Corven**: An interesting way of words you have indeed. You write very eloquently. And I must thank you graciously, but for the fact that I'm allergic to roses and cannot accept them, no matter their great beauty. However, the thought is much appriciated. I look forward to when you decide to write a tale of your own making.

**Queen-of-Sporks**: To dance in the light of shadows unseen, is truly but a marvelous dream. I thank you for your words of encouragement and find myself instead thanking you, for as my first reviewer of this tale I feel I should do so. Right now, I must apologize if my words are a bit of length, for I am in a rather proper and relaxed mood, and thus this is how I write for a time.

Sending mischief your way!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own The Crow!

**The Crow: ****Bloodstained Ground**

"Eric, should we look in the phonebook or will Hex find her?" Noel asked her Crow-friend.

"Hex will find her, she is the only one who can find the four that killed you," Eric frowned.

"Makes you wonder what we died for. Me, my father, my mother… Out of them all, I'm the most likely candidate for taking revenge for our family… Kinda makes me a bit sad. My parents always did say that I had a temper, most likely from my Irish blood. Still, I wonder why Frances Sherwood and those men killed us. We didn't have anything on them that I know of. My dad was a car salesman, and my mum was a history teacher. Why would that cause our deaths?"

"Maybe you can get answers out of this Frances… woman."

"She's dead, they all are. They just don't know it yet. And I will not rest until I've gotten the head of whatever organization they are in!"

"Noel, don't get too into revenge, or they may come after your sister," Eric frowned.

"If they touch another hair on her head…" Noel growled as Hex cawed and landed on her shoulder. "She's found Vapor."

"…" Eric sighed as he watched Hex fly off with Death right behind her, and he knew once Noel gave him a look that he would have to follow her and their crows.

They landed at what looked like a rather posh looking little house. There was a dog that Noel had only to place her finger to her lips and it was silent. There was a woman moaning as a man kissed her senseless on the sofa. "Knock, knock!" Noel sneered as she opened the house door that was never locked.

"W-who's there?" the woman shook as she saw the two figures with painted faces.

"Kill."

"Kill who?" the man glared.

"Who did you kill last year? Cause they're back from the grave," Noel laughed, sending shivers down both the man and woman's spines. "You know, Frances or should I call you Vapor? Well, things have a way of coming back to get you in the end. It's called Karma. How's your little corpse troop doing?"

"Who are you?!" Vapor yelled angrily.

"Who did you kill last year? Think, it shouldn't take you that long," Noel sneered as Vapor gasped in recognization.

"But we killed you! And your family!" the violin teacher shrieked.

"Yeah, well no one said that dead things should stay dead," Noel smirked as Eric held the man still, and tossed her a violin. Noel snatched the violin out of the air with great ease, "Is this yours?" Noel asked with darkness in her eyes, as Vapor looked horrified, Noel plunged the bow into Vapor's heart. As the bow lodged in Vapor's dark heart, it broke, and blood flowed freely from the wound.

"NO!" the man cried in horror as he watched his beloved die from her own bow being lodged in her heart and her blood spilling from her breast onto the wooden floor and expensive rugs.

"I remember you, as well, Shatter," Noel sneered.

"How?!" Shatter burst into tears.

"Eric, let him go."

"You're not making the same mistake that I did," Eric glared down at the man in his arms.

"Fine, but he is going to go find the others. Shatter, tell them that they're on the Grim Reaper's list, and you are on it as well," Noel growled and her teeth glowed glittered white, in the frightfully dark house.

"Fine," Eric released Shatter from his hold. The dirty-haired blonde ran out the door and into the night, not noticing his shadow.

"Hex, will tail him," Noel sent a look at Eric asking an unknown question.

"You've done well, so far," Eric sighed. "Let's just hope that your next kill is as easy as this Vapor."

* * *

fireinu: Thanks for the complement, but now thatNoel's beginning to kill off people I'm having a bit of a problem figuring out how they are gonna die. I've still got Shatter, Magnum, and Shades to kill off! Any ideas you could throw my way would be great! You know the saying "Two minds are better than one!"

Queen-of-Sporks: I like the song more than the poem, but I do like poetry and music. I'm what my mother calls an "odd bird" but then again, she calls everyone in my immediate family that. Guess we're all unique! Don't worry about that whole memorizing business, I've done it with "Paul Rever's Ride" and the "Tyger" by William Blake. It's normal.

Well, gotta go, my sister needs help with a computer game.

Sending mischief your way!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own The Crow!

**The Crow: ****Bloodstained Ground**

"Magnum! Call Shades!" Shatter burst into Magnum's apartment.

"Whoa, chill out Shat," Magnum laughed drunkenly. "What's up with the fake blood on ya, man?"

"Someone killed Vapor! They stabbed her with her own bloody bow!" Shatter was in hysterics.

"Whoa, slow down, Shat. Who did Vapor stab?"

"SHE WAS STABBED! You drunken fool! It was a crazy chick and some dude with their faces all painted up!" Shatter shrieked and began raving and pacing.

"Oh? Sounds like someone is having a good time," Magnum chuckled drunkenly, as he swayed and fell into one of his chairs.

"Magnum! Call SHADES!" Shatter begged the drunken nit-wit.

"You call him if you're so worried man," Magnum's head rolled back and he passed out.

"SHIT!" Shatter freaked out, grabbed Magnum's keys and stole his friend's car. As the car peeled out of the drive, he saw two painted faces standing in his way. He shrieked and floored the car, and ran into a light pole.

"How stupid can villains be, Eric?" Noel shook her head at the hopeless idiot in the wreck.

"Are we not villains, Noel?" Eric replied softly.

"No, we're the avengers. The ones who extract their vengeance upon those who are the villains," Noel replied gently.

"We're Crow," Eric smirked.

"That we are," Noel laughed. The idiot in the wreck began to cry and plead as Noel walked towards him, "Now Shatter, where is Shades and Magnum?"

"M-Magnum is drunk off his…" Shatter choked as Eric grabbed him by the neck.

"It's not nice to swear in front of a lady," Eric growled.

"Eric, don't kill him yet… I have plans for him," Noel laughed.

"Please…" Shatter begged.

"Oh, isn't that cute? The guy who was one of my murderers is pleading for his life," Noel smiled deceptively sweet at the man Eric was holding captive. "I think I'll go take care of dear Magnum. Now, don't go anywhere, Shatter."

Shatter began to whine and shake, wetting his pants as he watched Noel skip into the house where Magnum was staying. He heard a gasp and a bit of yelling before he heard two gunshots. Shatter began to cry, feeling sorry for himself, and fearing what was to happen to him. He began to try praying, but he gave up the minute Eric stared him down.

"You know, a people like you are what created beings like me and my friend," Noel snarled, further succeeding in frightening the already traumatized killer.

"I'll take you!" Shatter screamed, "I'll take you to Shades!"

"That's a good little birdie," Noel smirked cruelly.

Eric couldn't help but roll his eyes as Shatter passed out, "Did you really need to do that?"

"No, but it was fun!" Noel laughed cheerfully, before becoming serious, "Eric, I know I'm not supposed to find this fun or funny, and I don't. However, I do find it ironic that they died by their names or that they died by their own instrument. And as soon as we're done here, we get to go back to our loved ones, right?"

"Yes."

"That's all I want, except I want to go one step further. I want my sister to be safe."

"Urgh…" Shatter was waking back up.

"Ah, little bird, sing to us where your last member is," Eric chuckled, having his go at being cruel.

"Downtown Houston! He's downtown by the big church and that huge waterfall! He's got an office in that business building next to that lame duck park!" Shatter sang like a canary.

* * *

Sorry for being late, I had (A) writers block and(B) my computer was on the fritz! Well, hopefully it'll let me update...

Sending mischief your way!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own The Crow!

**The Crow: ****Bloodstained Ground**

"Well, that was informative," Noel grinned at Eric as they stared down at Shatter's corpse.

"We'd best go find these… URGH!" Eric fell to the ground.

"Eric!" Noel was immediately beside him, "Eric, what's wrong?"

"Noel that last one… was the one keeping me around. He desecrated Shelly's Grave…" Eric grunted in pain and handed her a knife, "Take him down. Wreak your vengeance on all those who did this and caused this to happen to you…"

"Eric! Eric!" Noel began to cry as she stood over Eric's lax corpse. "I will do as you ask, my friend. I will destroy them for what they have done, I promise you that!"

"Oh, do you really little girl? And what are you going to do if I kill you first?" Shades stood before Noel, a pistol in one hand, Cora in the other.

"NOE!" Cora shrieked in horror as Shades laughed and pointed the gun towards Noel, but changed its direction just before it went off and hit Noel's crow, Hex. Noel watched as her crow fell to the pavement.

Another man walked up to the girl as she fell to the pavement, "Bravo, Noel, I'm surprised that you've made it this far!"

"Corpus!" Noel growled. She used the last of her energy to grab Eric's knife and gut the bastard.

Corpus was in shock as he saw the blood running from his body, "How could you, a mere slip of a girl come back from the grave and kill me! Me! The one that was your father's best friend!"

"That was before you betrayed him!" Noel growled. She had gotten the one she came for, but she was so weak. She fell to the ground with a single shot and listened in horror as another shot was fired… Noel Rivvett died for the last time.

With their deaths, Shades was the only one left standing. That is… the only one who was living, but something happened that no one expected……………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………. Cora woke up from her death. She was now a Crow. She picked up Shades' fallen gun and killed him before she fell back to her death.

It was over. Everyone involved was dead, but if you looked closely at the bodies of Cora and Noel, they were smiling. They were reunited with their families in the afterlife, just as Eric was reunited with Shelly. And I believe as the saying goes, "All's well that ends."


End file.
